The Legend of Zelda The New Hero of Time Episode 3
by TheBigFanFics2000
Summary: This is a little more of a serious story, a little less humor, but Tucker's on his way to Death Mountain


The Legend of Zelda The New Hero of Time episode 3

The Legend of Zelda The New Hero of Time episode 3

As Tucker walked into the Hyrule Market, he walked around looking at all the different people, and listening to all the different sounds of all the businesses…

Tucker: Wow, this sure is a busy place, its a lot different than it is in the game…

Navi: Really, how does it seem different?

Tucker: In the game theres not so much hustle and bustle…

Navi: Oh, well, what should we do now?

Tucker: Well, I guess we should head up to Hyrule castle, we've got nothing better to do…

Navi: Okay…

Tucker and Navi headed up the road toward the castle and on the way up they ran into a little girl…

Tucker: Hello, Malon…

Malon: How did you know my name?

Navi: Don't ask…

Malon: Oh, well, are you going to the castle?

Tucker: Yeah, and let me guess, you want me to go and get your father, right?

Malon: Yes, that's amazing! How did you know?

Tucker: Well, if I told you, then I doubt you'd believe me, so don't worry about it…

Navi: We're calling it magic…

Tucker: Yeah…

Malon: Ohhh… That's cool!

Tucker: Well, give me the egg and Ill be on my way…

Malon: How did you- Right, here you go…

Malon handed Tucker the egg and he pocketed it and walked over to the guard standing by the gate… As they approached, the guard raised his spear and held up his hand.

Guard: Halt! Who are you?

Tucker: Well, I'm Tucker, and this is Navi, and we need to get in there…

Guard: And why is that?

Tucker: Well, there's a little girl back there who's father is asleep back there and I need to go get him and wake him up…

Guard: Who, the milk man?

Tucker: Yes… Talon…

Guard: Okay, go ahead…

The guard opened the gate and Tucker walked through it and up the path toward the drawbridge. As he started to walk by it, the drawbridge opened up and Tucker stopped to see what was happening… As the bridge reached the ground, a small child surrounded by guards walked out and looked at Tucker, and just as she was about to look away, she noticed Navi floating next to Tucker's head, and the hat he was wearing…

Zelda: Is that a fairy?

Tucker: Yes, it certainly is…

Zelda: What's your name?

Tucker: I'm Tucker…

Zelda: Can I talk to you?

Tucker: Like, right here, or in private?

Zelda: Well, in private would be best…

Tucker: Okay, if one of your guards would be kind enough to hold my sword while I'm gone…

A guard walked forward and Tucker handed the man his sword, then he and Zelda walked onto the grounds in front of the castle and they sat down in the grass…

Zelda: I know why you're here… As well as where you come from…

Tucker: Really? Do you now? Where am I from then?

Zelda: A far away land, across time and space itself, a place called Missouri…

Tucker: Wow, that's true, I guess my being here has affected this place more than I thought…

Zelda: I also know that you dispatched the true hero of time and you are taking his place in the quest…

Tucker: That's right… Now, I also know what's going on, with Ganondorf, and the triforce and all of it…

Zelda: So, you know where to go next?

Tucker: Yeah, I'll head for Death Mountain, to get the second spiritual stone…

Zelda: Okay, if you're going to see the gorons, you'll need permission to get past the gate…

Tucker: Yeah, if you want to write me out a little note or something, I can be on my way…

Zelda: Oh, I can't do it, I don't have the power to do that anymore, you'll have to talk to my father…

Tucker: The king? Oh, snap!

Zelda: Snap? Is that how everyone speaks in Missouri?

Tucker: Pretty much everyone I know…

Zelda: Very well, let's go see my father…

Tucker: Oh, I have one thing I need to do first…

Zelda: What is it?

Tucker: I have to wake up your milkman…

Zelda: Okay, Ill meet up with you later, and Ill inform the guards to let you in.

Tucker: Sounds like a plan…

Tucker walked to the right of the castle and noticed Talon lying next to some milk crates, fast asleep… Tucker took out the egg and he sat next to Talon… After a few minutes, the moon came up and Tucker sat back and looked up at the stars. As the moon was streaming across the sky, the sun quickly rose and the egg hatched… Tucker placed the chicken next to Talon and the chicken let out a loud crow and Talon sprang awake.

Talon: What the heck, can't a man get some sleep around here?

Tucker: You need to get up, Malon's waiting for you, now move it.

Talon: Malon? Hoo, she's gonna-

Tucker: Yeah-yeah you'll get your ass kicked by a little girl, now beat it, you're making me late!

Talon: Oh, right, I'm off!

Talon took off and Tucker rounded the corner and walked into the castle…

Guard: What were you doing over there? You were there all night…

Tucker: All night? Oh, right, sorry about that…

Guard: Okay, come with me…

Tucker: Lead on…

The guard led Tucker into the castle, and as they passed a grand hall, they hung a right and the guard nodded to the other guards, who opened a pair of very large and decorated doors. Tucker was led in and he stopped as the king stood up and everybody bowed. Tucker looked around, then bowed himself… The king looked down at Tucker, and Zelda walked forward.

King: I hear you want to go to Death Mountain…

Tucker: Yes, your majesty…

King: And why should I let you do that?

Tucker: As a favor to your daughter, she wants me to go there…

King: Is this true, Zelda?

Zelda: Yes, father… To save Hyrule…

King: Enough of this nonsense, Hyrule is not in any danger… I will hear no more of this…

Zelda: But, father!

King: Enough!

Tucker: You should listen to your daughter, your majesty… She speaks the truth…

King: What?

Tucker: Your kingdom is in danger…

King: Nonsense…

Tucker: It's true, damnit!

Guard: Hold your tongue! Or we shall remove it!

Tucker: No, you shut up!

King: Guards, remove him!

The guards moved in, and as they inched closer Tucker rose to his feet and prepared to defend himself… The first guard charged Tucker and hit him in the back of the head with the staff of his axe, and Tucker staggered forward, and tried to regain his composure…

Zelda: Stop it! He's trying to help us!

Tucker: Back off, now, or I'll fry you!

King: What nonsense is this? Kill him!

Tucker: I warned you…

The guards moved in all at once and Tucker pulled out din's fire, and prepared to use it, but the king suddenly raised his hands and the guards all backed off…

King: What is that?

Tucker: Oh, it's Din's fire…

King: How could one such as you have the power of the goddesses?

Tucker: GameShark…

King: What is a GameShark?

Navi: Ugh, its magic… (Hey, my first line in a while! Kewl:3)

King: Never mind, come forward…

Tucker walked toward the kind, but then turned toward the guard that hit him and reeled back and punched the guy in the face…

Tucker: Bitch…

King: If you're done assaulting my guards, will you get up here?

Tucker: Comin' your kinglyness!

Tucker walked up to the King and the king handed him a scroll…

Tucker: What's this?

King: This will get you into Death Mountain…

Tucker: Wow, thanks…

King: Anyone who controls the powers of the goddesses is no enemy of this kingdom…

Tucker: Well, thanks kingy, catch ya'll later!

Tucker walked away and just as he reached the threshold of the room he turned around.

Tucker: Oh, I almost forgot, that guy Ganondorf, he's a traitor, watch out for that dude… He's a douchebag…

Tucker turned again and walked out of the room and exited the castle…

King: What a strange person? Where's he from?

Zelda: Missouri…


End file.
